This invention relates to an apparatus for enhancing cleavage and method. More specifically, but without limitation, this invention relates to an apparatus and method to enhance cleavage of a person wearing a brassiere.
A brassiere is an undergarment worn by women to support and give contour to the body. Over the years, many devices have been developed that aid in the women's comfort as well as complimenting the women's figure while wearing the brassiere. Some devices in the prior art have structural functions such as securing shoulder straps. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,044, the patent discloses an apparatus used to secure shoulder straps in a selected position that prevents the straps from sliding off the shoulders of the user. Other devices are designed to spread pressure applied by the shoulder straps, such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,935.
As understood by those of ordinary skill in the art, another desirable property of a brassiere is to enhance the shape of the user. For instance, many brassiere designs also seek to enhance cleavage of the user. These specialty brassieres are expensive and not always effective. Also, these types of brassieres can be bulky and uncomfortable to wear.
Therefore, there is a need for a brassiere that will enhance the natural shape of the user. There is also a need for an apparatus and method that is used with a brassiere that will enhance the cleavage of the user and is comfortable to wear. Further, there is a need for a device and method for enhancing the cleavage of the user that is economical to manufacture. Additionally, there is a need for a device and method that is intuitive to use so that the device can be applied to commercially available brassieres quickly and easily. These needs, as well as many others, will become apparent from the present description of the embodiments that follow.